


Surprises

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slayer!Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. Finally you’ll pay for everything you’ve done to me ...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- prey

 

“Cordelia …”

The girl stops walking and turns at the mention of her name. “Oh, Willow. You’re alive?”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. Finally you’ll pay for everything you’ve done to me ...” Willow slurs and approaches Cordelia slowly, like a hunter would its prey.

The brunette takes in the appearance of the redhead. “Oh, so what? You donned the pink sweaters for a little leather and started to wear makeup - not very flattering, if I may say so - and think you can give me the talk?” she huffs. “Oh, please …”

Willow’s eyes are flashing. “You have no idea what you’re up against.”

“Oh, what are you gonna do?”

That’s when Willow’s face starts to morph into the one of a vampire.

Cordelia’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, that’s right. Not so tough anymore, are we?” Willow coos and starts attacking the brunette, but much to her surprise Cordelia grabs and overthrows her in a skilled manner, coming to a sit on the redheads back.

“Sorry this happened to you.”

Willow tries to turn her head. “What -”

“Seems both of us have a secret.” Cordelia leans forward and whispers into the vampires ear: “Ever heard of the Slayer?”

Willow’s yellow eyes widen in shock and a soft “What?” is the last thing she can say before Cordelia pulls out a stake and turns the vampire to dust.

The Slayer gets up and dusts herself off.

“Sorry this happened to you,” she repeats softly and continues her way home.

 


End file.
